


Rodent Problem

by dirtcruncher (tomspompoms)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, cant rlly talk tho, probably will be more, reader is a monster, reader is also bit of an asshole, that can disguise themself as others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomspompoms/pseuds/dirtcruncher
Summary: the undertale bros rent out a fairly old, fairly broken down mansion. its pretty cheap, and its a place to help them get steady on their feet on the surface.though, someone else seems to be freeloading off of that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ILL EDIT LATER TO ADD MORE TAGS IM ON MY PHONE

This was your house. It always had been. It was big, often chilly and it was rented out most of the time.. meaning you didn't have to deal with the same people over and over. Though, finding ways to eat was.. difficult. And because of this, you only made sure to eat when it was nighttime. This time, however, it was different.

You stayed hidden underneath the couch, quivering in silent rage. This was your damn house, and yes you might not be even paying for it but still. It had been your home ever since you had came up from underground. You strained your ears, tail flicking away from stray fuzzies and bugs underneath the ratty old couch.

"huh. sorta empty for a mansion." You barely held back a squeak, dropping to the floor as someone sat down on the couch. God, if you weren't a mouse, you'd tear his legs off..

"..We _should_ clean the place up a little.. It very much so needs some TLC!" 

Ugh. Just what you need - a pair of nosy little asshats. If you were a rat they'd be free game. And you were so damn hungry.. 

You could wait until night. 

You'd also be damn sure to tear holes into every piece of clothing they have.


	2. mission impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you decide to go out of your little hiding spot - it's a lot harder than you thought it would be. at least you have some tricks up your sleeve.

_Finally._

You had been listening to the two skeletons chatter and tease eachother, and when it had gone quiet for a good few hours..

you decided it was your time. You darted out from under the couch, skidding to a stop when you heard a snore. You looked behind you, staring at the skeleton dead asleep on the couch. You wanted to bite him so bad.. You bared your teeth, hissing at him quietly before you made your way towards the kitchen. You stopped in the doorway, admiring the sight of the fridge and all the cupboards.. you could smell the food that had been recently cooked, too!!

You jumped and spun around, celebrating your little victory before darting towards one of the cabinets near the floor, wiggling your way inside it before pausing.

This wasn't where the cereal was. It was just a bunch of cleaning products. You turned up your nose, pushing a bottle of dish soap over. What kind of person puts their cleaning stuff here?? The last tenants here were at least reliable people. You turned around, going to wiggle your way out before you paused. 

Someone was coming. They were loud.

You curled your tail around yourself, cringing with every stomp they took. You could hear them muttering as they got closer, and you weaved your way through the bottles and cleaning sprays to hide in the corner. 

"STUPID IDIOT.." You could hear him growl underneath his breath as he jerked the cabinet door open. "ALWAYS MAKING ME CLEAN UP AFTER HIM.."

Fuck. You ducked down, fur bristling as his gloved hand got close. It took every bit of you to hold back from lunging and tearing his damn bony hand to pieces.

You relaxed as he slammed the door closed and started to stomp away, before you paused. God, hopefully he hadn't found one of your little nests?? It was probably rotten by now, the leaves dead and the smell of mouse not helping the matter.

You shrugged (not your problem that they decided to move into _your_ house.) before you hopped out, and started climbing your way to the counter top. It was more like a mountain top to you like this, but it was always fun.

But now you were fucking ravenous, and you felt like you were going to die. So jumps were.. probably not the best thing, but you needed to reach the damn food. And you could smell a heavenly box of poptarts, just begging for you to come to them.

And by god you would.

If only you weren't caught.

"huh."

you spun around as you changed, taking the form of that sleeping skeleton you had seen on the couch. You coughed awkwardly, staring at the skeleton in an orange hoodie and cargo shorts.

"you're usually asleep by this time of night. it's like.. what, 4 am? insomnia getting you again?" He asked, arching an.. eyebrow (??) as he stared at you, sitting on the counter. You hesitated before nodding, forcing yourself to yawn.

"hope you can catch some z's soon. was havin trouble falling asleep too." you heard him say, watching as he grabbed a bottle of honey from the fridge. Your eyes widened, and you snatched it from him and dumping around half of it into your mouth.

"hey! sans, what the hell?" The skeleton snatched it back from you, and all you could do was give a sheepish smile and make your exit.

God, it was going to be _so_ much fun messing with these guys. 


	3. entropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somethings happening. whats happening to you you're scared you cant wake up youre scared

It's dark. It'd dark and cold and dark and you're scared and _you cant move oh god where are you your chest feels tight_

you jerk back as a door appears in front of you, and you can hear your blood rushing in your ears. You aren't in your usual form, you realize. You're the ungodly mash-up of creatures you were before.

You want to scream you want to drag your claws down your face you _dont wanna be this anymore you feel like puking--_

"Come in, come in!" You hear a voice call from behind the door. You grit your teeth, looking at your hand _god its so ugly, black and leather and sharp_ before reaching forward to grab the knob and turn it. In front of you is a black mass ( _who is he, why are you so scared you shouldnt be youre a damn coward)_ , and you instantly feel rage fill you.

You rocketed forward, eyes snapping open as you smacked face-first into the leg of the couch. You bit back a sob, slashing at the dumb piece of wood before you curled up.

You felt sick. You wanted to puke. You needed a distraction.

Your ears perked up as you heard someone approaching the couch, for once glad that these dumb skeletons had decided to come here.


End file.
